The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Electric devices such as photovoltaic devices, thermoelectric devices, light emitting devices and the like have been developed for various uses. Typically, these devices are planar in shape and are relatively bulky, heavy, and rigid, which limits the usefulness of these devices. For instance, it can be difficult to incorporate these devices where space is limited, on non-planar base surfaces, and the like. Also, manufacturing an electronic device to make it smaller, lighter, and/or non-planar can be prohibitively expensive and may detrimentally effect the operating life of the device.